Tout n'est pas finit
by AmelieFanfic
Summary: Je voudrais simplement te dire que je ne haïs pas, je ne t'aime pas non plus, je te respecte seulement et j'imagine que j'avais besoin de te dire cela. OS HG/DM / Bataille de Poudlard


_Nouvel os. J'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis pour m'aider à faire de meilleurs textes._

_Bisous et bonne lecture !_

_(Désolé pour les fautes.)_

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R_

_H._

**_Tout n'est pas finit._**

« - _Un jour lors de ma première année je t'ai regardé et je t'ai automatiquement détesté. Tu étais une fille, une sang de bourbe, l'ami de Potter et Weasley, une Gryffondor, une miss-je-sais-tout, un rat de bibliothèque, tu n'étais pas vraiment belle, ni très gentille d'ailleurs enfin à mon égard. Tu avais, avec les trois autres débiles fait gagner ta maison, battant les Serpentard, qu'est-ce que je t'avais haïs et pourtant c'est aussi à ce moment là que je t'ai respecté le plus jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Regarde toi, tu es devenue une femme prête à se battre pour ses convictions, ses amis. Tu es un modèle, une héroïne, courageuse, brillante, perspicace et j'en passe. Tu as toujours étais un modèle pour toutes les femmes de ce monde et j'imagine que tu le seras pour toujours. Je voudrais simplement te dire que je ne haïs pas, je ne t'aime pas non plus, je te respecte seulement et j'imagine que j'avais besoin de te dire cela. Je vais me battre aussi, pour les convictions d'un autre, avec certains de mes amis et contre d'autres, je vais suivre mon père comme le fils lâche que je suis et j'en payerais les conséquences. Je sais que toi et l'autre balafré vous gagnerez et j'en suis quelques part, très loin, satisfait. Bonne chance Granger, bonne chance pour la guerre et le futur. Tâche de ne pas mourir, sa serrait con quand même._ »

Le blond gratifia la jeune femme de son sourire hautain et tellement aristocratique, se sourire qui vous donne envie de le tué, qui lui donne envie de le tuer mais pourtant elle n'en fit rien, elle observa le corps droit et élancé du jeune homme s'éloigné au loin. Elle remarqua cependant cette minime trace d'hésitation alors qu'il allait franchir la porte de la grande salle vidé de sa population.

« - _Tout n'est pas finit Malefoy, prouve moi que tu n'es pas le lâche que tu prétend être comme tu viens de me montrer que tu n'es pas un sans coeur. Prouve moi que toi aussi tu peux te battre pour tes convictions. Je ne te haïs pas, je ne t'aime pas non plus mais moi aussi j'ai envie de te respecter. _

_\- Je ne suis pas un homme respectable Granger et tu le sais. Adieu et à jamais._ »

La brunette prit sur elle les paroles du jeune homme et alors qu'il sortait de la pièce elle suivit ses pas et sortit à son tour se retrouvant face aux horreurs de la guerre. Elle ne voulait pas être ici, elle voulait n'être qu'une lâche et s'en allait loin d'ici mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'une tornade rousse s'abattit sur elle.

« - _Hermione... Harry mort, fichu !_ »

La rousse était en larmes, elle ne marchait plus droit, ses cris résonnait dans les couloirs. Hermione l'a suivait tant bien que mal et elle arriva finalement devant l'entrée. Voldemort prononcé un discours auquel elle ne prêta pas attention. La brunette voyait simplement son meilleur ami, mort, dans les bras de Hagrid. Elle voulait pleurer mais les larmes restaient bloqué au coin de ses yeux.

« - _Ca ne change rien qu'Harry soit mort. Des gens meurent tous les jours. Des amis...de la famille...oui, on a perdu Harry cette nuit mais il est toujours là, dans nos coeurs. Comme Fred, Remus, Tonks, tous. Ils ne sont pas morts en vain mais vous oui, parce que vous vous trompez ! Le coeur d'Harry battait pour nous, pour nous tous. Ce n'est pas fini_. »

Les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues alors qu'Harry se jeta face à Voldemort et l'attaqua violemment sous les acclamations des élèves. La brunette ne comprenait pas. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, à respirer. Quelqu'un l'attrapa et la tira violemment contre lui.

« - _Réveille toi bordel, Herm on a besoin de toi._ »

Elle ne répondit rien à Seamus mais elle attrapa sa baguette et se mit à tirer sur les quelques Mangemorts restant explosant toute sa haine envers eux.

« - _Tout est finit pour toi petite Salope_. »

Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait face à la brune qui fut prit d'un rire froid.

« - _Salope ? Tu ose me traitait de salope ?_ »

La jeune femme lança un sort que la sorcière évita et contra très rapidement. La bataille fut féroce entre les deux sorcières. Certaines personnes observaient la scène d'un oeil discret et soucieux mais n'osaient rien faire voyant à quel point la bataille était importante aux yeux de ses deux femmes. Les personnes, leurs amis, leurs partis, se contentait de les protégeais des autres. Elles formaient à elle deux une bulle d'horreur, de terreur, de haine.

« - _Avada Kedavra_ »

Bellatrix s'effondra au sol tandis que la brune descendait doucement sa baguette au sol. Elle n'avait jamais lancé se sort et pourtant l'horrible femme était bien morte en face d'elle.

« - _Protego_ »

Une bulle enveloppa alors Hermione ainsi que le tueur de Bellatrix empêcha les multiples sorts de s'abattre sur elle, sur eux.

« _Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?_

_\- Pour te sauvais._

_\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?_

_\- Parce que tout n'est pas finit Granger._ »

Le blond s'écarta et alla se battre contre d'autres personnes. La bataille était rude mais au loin un jeune homme du nom d'Harry Potter était entrain de mener le peuple à la victoire. À la paix.

« - Il est mort »

Il est mort. Celui–dont-on–ne–doit–prononcer–le-nom est mort. Voldemort est mort.

« - _Tout est finit._

_\- Tout est finit_, répéta une voix. »

La brune se retourna et observa longuement le blond.

« - _Je ne te hais pas Malefoy, je ne t'aime pas non plus mais je te respecte, je te respecte énormément. Tu pourras compté sur moi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je te suis redevable._ »

Le blond observe à son tour dans la brune. Il ouvre la bouche mais les mots restent bloqué dans sa gorge et il s'en va en courant.

« - _Hermione_ »

La jeune femme se retourne tandis qu'un grand rouquin la prend dans ses bras.

« _\- Bordel Hermione ce que je t'aime _

_\- Moi aussi, Ron, moi aussi_. »

Le regard perdu au loin la jeune femme ne pensait pas à Ron, ni à Harry, ni à la victoire où autre chose, non, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule personne. Malefoy. Le reverrait-elle un jour ?

**...**

_Alors comment l'avez vous trouvez ?_

_Laissez vos avis !_

_Bisous, H._


End file.
